


[Podfic] Froot Loops by fire_juggler

by fire_juggler



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Food, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Rogue eat cereal together.  That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Froot Loops by fire_juggler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).



> Backstory: This is a gift for analise010, who texted me the following: "I just ranted to Reena J about how I want a fic where L/R just eat cereal. That's the whole fic."
> 
> I am not a writer, really at all, but this is what spewed out of my brain. There is no text version of this, just the podfic.
> 
> Analise010, *big huge glomps of love*!!!!!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:06:06 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/froot_loops-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 6.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/froot_loops-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 3.8 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
